Windshear
}} Windshear is a female Razorwhip who has become Heather's dragon in Race to the Edge. History Sometime before Race to the Edge, Windshear was attacked by a Typhoomerang and badly injured. Heather treated her wounds and trained her. The two formed an unbreakable bond and became an unstoppable team, redistributing goods to those who have been attacked by pirates and raiders. One day, their raids caught the attention of the Dragon Riders, who then began to search for the culprits. Windshear managed to incapacitate each rider and their dragon, except for Hiccup and Toothless. After the chase, Heather revealed herself to them and they all headed to Dragon's Edge. There, Heather proudly explained how she met Windshear, and the Razorwhip's abilities. The next day, Heather and Windshear set out to take Dagur out, but were outnumbered and quickly captured. Hiccup and Toothless arrived and saved them. Back at Dragon's Edge, Windshear joined Stormfly and their riders in some "girl time." Later, the riders, minus Hiccup, went after Dagur to put him back in prison. However, once caught, Heather told Windshear to finish him off, only to be stopped by Toothless' plasma blast. Heather and Windshear later left Dragon's Edge, so Heather could figure things out after learning Dagur was actually her brother. Windshear continued to stay alongside Heather when they infiltrated Dagur's alliance with the Dragon Hunters. Windshear then aided Ryker and his hunters in searching for Snow Wraiths on Glacier Island. Winshear sealed the Riders in a cave, through Ryker's orders. Windshear then rescued Ryker from Hiccupand Toothless. Windshear then fought alongside the Berserkers and Hunters in attacking Dragon's Edge, though actually trying to keep them from reaching the outpost. During the battle, Heather allowed Ruff to take Windshear to find Hiccup and the other riders. Windshear then returned to Heather. Windshear and Heather continued to infiltrate the Dragon Hunters, pretending to fight off the Dragon Riders. Windshear then went with Heather and Viggo Grimborn to capture a Flightmare. However, Windshear and Heather were captured and taken to Dragon Hunter Island when they exposed themeselves as traitors. Windshear was later rescued by Dagur and reunited with Heather. After helping Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons redirect the Flightmare back on its course, she and Heather took off without a word. School of Dragons Windshear first appears in Call of the Death Song, the second time you meet up with Heather as the rogue dragon rider, at the Shipyard Graveyard. She helps fight off the giant eels to save the Razorwhip eggs on one of the ships. Heather afterwards gives you one of them. Windshear, along with her rider, later work together with Thornado to fight off more eels on the Reaper, where Bing, Bam, and Boom are imprisoned. After that quest, she gets trapped in the Death Song's amber, while Heather fends the Mystery class dragon off. Your character uses Thornado to chase the Death Song off, and them free Windshear with the dissolve you made prior. Windshear appeared again in Battle for the Edge. She appears on Glacier Island and Hobblegrunt Island with Heather. The two also assist in defending Dragon's Edge from the Dragon Hunters. Personality Like all Razorwhips, Windshear distrusts most humans and dragons. However, once her trust is earned, she is a loyal ally. Windshear cares deeply for Heather. She did show some curiosity to Tuffnut when he woke up after she knocked him out. His "proposal" did not seem to bother her. Like her rider, Windshear attracted the attention of the other dragons, making her uncomfortable. Abilities *'Intelligence:' Windshear was able to come to Heather when she blew her horn. *'Fire: '''Like all Razorwhips, Windshear's fiery breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. The fire burns a bright blue, indicating intense heat. *'Wings and Tail:' Due to her sharp scales and reflexes, Windshear's body is literally a living weapon. Her wings can slice through trees and rocks. She uses her tail as a whip that can cut just as well, and can grip objects too. *'Lacrimal Toxin: Windshear possesses poisonous tears that can be very deadly to her enemies. *'Barb Projection: '''Being in the Sharp Class like Stormfly, Windshear can shoot metallic spikes from her tail at enemies with pinpoint accuracy and great force. Like her tail and wings, they harbor enough destructive power to eviscerate sturdy Viking ships with but a few shots. *'Strength: 'Windshear appears to be extremely strong. She was able to hold off a Typhoomerang, even though she was badly injured after that. Also, when Dagur's army chained her up, she was able to drag the first two ships slightly and resist the other ships. *'Endurance and Stamina: She was able to endure the attacks from a Typhoomerang but was badly injured. She is proven to have great stamina on her side to travel long distances. Relationships Heather Sometime after returning to her island, Heather treated and nursed Windshear back to health from a fight with a Typhoomerang and the two have shared an unbreakable bond since then. She is very protective of Heather, knocking Snotlout over when he tried to flirt with her. Windshear also appears to understand how Heather feels, showing concern when she was upset. Toothless .]] Windshear seems to like Toothless as he made the other dragons to move away from her when she was feeling uncomfortable, shown by when they nuzzled each other when they were by themselves. When she reunited with Toothless and Stormfly, the three were playing together while their riders talked. Tuffnut Tuffnut liked Windshear's style and wanted to marry her. When he woke up after being crushed by Ruffnut, Tuffnut saw Windshear and was about to propose to the Razorwhip until Heather snapped him out of it. She did not seem to mind him approaching her. She even let him pet her. Ruffnut Windshear allowed Ruffnut to rider during the Dragon Hunters/Berserker attack on Dragon's Edge. Stormfly Windshear and Stormfly worked well together when they attacked Dagur's ship along with their riders. Unlike the other riding dragons, Stormfly gave Windshear space instead of making her uncomfortable. When Astrid and Heather appeared to be ready to fight, the two dragons took stances to fight as well, until their riders hugged. Another thing the two dragons have in common is that they both have favorite foods. Windshear's is sea slugs and Stormfly's is chicken. Dagur Windshear was trained to help her rider kill Dagur until Heather discovered that he was her brother. Later when Heather was working with Dagur, Windshear was shown to have some respect for Dagur as he freed her and called her to Heather by whistling. This showed some trust to the older, insane brother of her rider. Snotlout Snotlout assumed that Windshear wasn't that great of a dragon or as powerful as a Monstrous Nightmare like Hookfang, but he was proven to be wrong when Windshear showed off her abilities, making Snotlout scared of her. During a fight with the Dragon Riders, Windshear shot at Snotlout and Hookfang to make it seem real. Meatlug Meatlug have shown to make Windshear to be quite uncomfortable as she was trying to get greet her as Windshear back off being bit nervous. Barf&Belch Barf and Belch were very close to this dragon by lowering their heads down near Windshear as Barf released gas on her. It's quite possible as they were trying to be like Tuffnutt to try to make Windshear like them. Trivia * Before the first attack on Dagur, Heather said they were doing this for "their" island. This could mean Windshear is from the same island Heather was raised on. * Windshear, Fanghook, and Cloudjumper are the only main riding dragons without saddles. Of the three, she's the only female. * Windshear is the fourth dragon that doesn't appear in every episode as her rider since her introduction.The other three are Thornado, Skullcrusher, and Fanghook. Gallery Windshear_Hero.jpg Razorwhip-02.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-10-Have-Dragon-Will-Travel-Pt-1.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0283.jpg Windshear5.png Windshear.gif|Windshear being ridden by Heather Windshear_Gallery_33_wm.jpg Windshear6.png Windshear Shot.png|Shot by Toothless Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.20.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.38.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.50.png DD_S3_RttE_E10_0345.jpg tumblr_inline_nqzc6pTsh51s8zbfz_540.jpg|Tuffnut proposing to Windshear Tumblr nryajxgr1V1rcl440o3 1280.jpg Heather and Windshear.png DD_S3_RttE_E10_0387.jpg 720x360.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0435.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0440.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0537.jpg Heather pulling the berserker ships out of the water.png DD S3 RttE E10 0574.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0012.jpg Szczerbatek_i_Windshear.png DD_S3_RttE_E11_0037.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0077.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0079.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0081.jpg Toothless and Windshear HDWT.png CJNmOHJWUAEkRI4.jpg Tumblr ntn2v8tbkG1u1x8wgo6 1280.png DD S3 RttE E11 0369.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0477.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0480.jpg|ready to strike DRTTE 0123 01082012 PR RGB.jpg DRTTE 0123 01112320 PR RGB.jpg IMG 1520.PNG|Windshear blasting her fire. DD S3 RttE E22 0167.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0173.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0062.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0474.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0549.jpg DD S3 RttE E26 0471.jpg|reunited with Heather DD S3 RttE E26 0519.jpg DD S3 RttE E26 0527.jpg 2-1. Razorwhip.png|Windshear in Rise of Berk 12241452_1051580888206326_2524965381146994936_n.png Tumblr ny8bbblnFi1qzmmzso1 1280.png Heather&windshear.jpg External link Notes & References }} Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Sharp class Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragon Characters